


Mio

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Opposites Attract, Porn with Feelings, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Cameron has the Archive to himself for the weekend and Jonathan decides to pay him a small visit.Series finale aftermath diversion.





	Mio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018'
> 
> I am taking a break from writting the third chapter to Erratum. I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for taking the time to read my stories. -MR01

* * *

Jordan won three box tickets on a radio station to the biggest game of the season.

His luck and that of the group's had picked up substantially since the past few weeks and he doesn't know why but he is feeling blessed.

He had originally planned to go with the boys meaning Cameron and Gunter. Since Jonathan is still MIA, he prays for his well-being before going to bed.

And Mike is more of Cam's friend so he does not consider getting a hold of him.

Calling them first thing all excited but Cameron bailed relatively quickly saying that he has a stomach virus going on. 

He is lying, he wants to have a few days to himself to see what that's like.

Suggesting instead that Dina wanted to go in his place, not so much to the game but to get some fresh air in a new scenery.

That she could always go to the ballet screening since he was willing to pay for her and she had agreed to both after some lucrative persuading on his end.

She is clearly delighted at the thought of a mini vacation-road trip, that she has a valid reason to go enjoy herself.

"And you're all just going to leave me here to my own devices? You know, I've never really been alone. I always had Johnny.." 

Cameron's facial expression changes from poutingly playful to one of deep and palpable sadness instantaneously.

To which he moves fast as lightning to hide.

Making it seem effortless when he hid behind a mask, although his tone is suddenly holding a note of light bitterness to it when he sees the group staring at him puzzled.

"I'm kidding and was just trying to guilt trip you a little since I'm sick, probably dying."

Cameron smiles slightly and the team looks at him amused. He is having second thoughts about being alone now.

Thinking then that he shouldn't be selfish, that he is a grown man. Psyching himself up he feels like he can do this.

"All jokes aside I will get through this and live, you have my word. Now get out of here before the traffic starts. I'll see you Monday."

They have to go now if they want to get some shopping done before the game and to book a few rooms with a bit of notice.

"You sure about us leaving you here, Cam? We could ask Kay, Mike or hell even Deakins to drop by and check up on you."

Gunter asks as Jordan snickers but sombers up a little when Cameron frowns.

"What makes you think I'd want that. Don't get me wrong they are cool but I don't know them like that."

He says this as the magnitude of the situation and the realness of it just seeps in.

"Okay Cam, we'll be back soon. Don't stay up too late. And go for the mail, I've paid most of the bills but check it out in case I missed one."

Dina goes up to hug him tightly and kisses his cheek as Jordan and Gunter laugh saying something like "okay mom" then they walk outside as they put their bags on the trunk.

"Alright, bye guys. Be safe." Cameron shuts the door and flops on the couch with his deck of cards.

Thinking that he might as well relax a bit because this is bound to be a long, uneventful day for him.

* * *

It is around 7:19 p.m. by the time Cameron is done taking a shower, eating tomatoe soup.

He is watching the National Geographic channel not fully expecting to be enthralled.

Because this is more of a Johnny thing but he finds himself entertained and learning by the end of it which he finds extraordinary.

 "Hey Cam." Jonathan leans against the couch as Cameron tilts his head up in astonishment.

With a feeling of warmth, longing and love for him.

Then the anger along with resentment hit because he missed his brother like nothing before because for all the stuff he has been through he has never had a difficult life.

"You're looking good. Like you are doing real well for yourself." He doesn't care to make any sudden movements.

While- even though he knows that Jonathan is no gazelle he refuses to simply let him leave.

He knows better than to ask how his brother had entered the Archive without making so much as a noise up until now.

Cameron had seen his Armani suit and he can smell the expensive cologne basically smelling of money, power.

He wonders what else Jonathan has left to find because he clearly has his fortune and freedom now.

"Cam, I need you to do me a favor. Stand up and keep your eyes closed for me."

Cameron stands up doing as he asked without a thought or hesitation just taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

With his blood pressure spiking when he hears Jonathan whisper the words "thanks buddy" against him while he ties a blindfold over his eyes as an extra precaution.

Jonathan stands behind him looking him over for any signs of injury or anything to tip him off that Cameron isn't alright.

"I'm no good without you Johnny. You have no idea how much I miss you. Even though I know you are here now. I'm aware that you won't stay."

He doesn't expect to feel Jonathan press against him, lying his head against his shoulder whilst hugging him tightly as he mumbled something about "being sorry, danger, too late to go back and love."

However Cameron cannot really make out most of the speech he hears his blood pounding so loudly in his ears when Jonathan kisses his shoulder.

"I need to see you. Make sure that you're actually here for myself because even though you smell and sound as I remember I can't be certain. Please, brother." 

Jonathan looks at him with uncertainty before he lets go of him completely, speaking up with a request of his own.

"Ask me anything else and I'll do it, no matter what."

He knows what he has said and suggested but he refuses to take the blindfold off of Cameron because if he does then he will most certainly make any and all excuses to stay.

Jonathan misses him so damn much but he isn't finished with his quest just yet so he will not stay.

This is not just for the thrill of cracking the puzzle or finding the treasure, which he has accomplished with the help of M.W. it isn't even about being a free man or finding himself.

It is about him giving Cameron and the rest of the team a while to learn to be, live without him in case bad things happen.

Finding the treasure brought him enemies and fake people.

His association with Corvus Vale brought to light real issues he wants to get a hold of to forge a better world for all of the people he knows and even those he doesn't.

So that no one has to ever be in the position he was in.

He is already mapping out a way to make an actual difference and is making the connections to do it.

The main draw back is now that he has it made.

That he has everything he has ever wanted or never even hoped he would have, he finds that he feels more alone than ever.

Even while incarcerated and he has a greater chance to lose it all.

"I have the power to make you move. To make sure you stop all of this and be by my side forever."

Jonathan presses his lips together taking the liberty of sitting on the couch to watch him wondering what he will say next.

"Do you understand how difficult it is for me to let you leave while not knowing if you are safe or will ever come back to me?"

Cameron is scared more than that he is petrified as his whole body shakes with his sobbing.

The reality of not seeing him in the morning for breakfast, hell not seeing him in the next minute after months of radio silence is a very real possibility.

Jonathan looks at him clearly surprised as he stands up thinking that he needs a glass or two of something stronger than water because he is feeling stressed out.

"I am honestly so sorry Cameron. I won't make any promises. Just give me a little more time."

* * *

 "I want you to be honest with me. Just this once. Show me, tell me. All of the things you won't be able to say."

"Once you leave the Archive, your old shadow of a life and myself behind. I won't mind if you hurt me. You can even kill me Johnny. I deserve it-"

Cameron doesn't get to finish talking. Not expect to be spun around so quickly or to feel a fist colliding against his jaw and he's falling face first hitting the ground hard with a loud thud noise.

He can tell that he's bleeding because although he cannot see it he can feel it soaking his neck and shit, can hear the soft patter of it drip onto the floor. 

And the blinding pain but a moment later he's being yanked up roughly while the world is spinning and Jonathan is yelling at him now.

Saying something along the lines of "you idiot, why would you want that and fuck Cameron."

"Don't ever think I'd hate you, no matter the circumstances or universe."

"Trust me you make some dumb choices and say even stupider things but I still love you." 

Suddenly nothing else matters because Jonathan's pulling him in and hugging him tightly, before letting him go then coming back.

Wiping at his face gently as he grabs a few napkins and what feels like a wet dishrag from the kitchen.

His voice cracks as he whispered the words.

"Stupid dumbass. I'm gone a little longer than a few days and you're a straight up mess."

"I didn't mean to put you through this. It's been hell for me too, sometimes. I won't lie I've had a little fun."

Jonathan kisses him gently. His lips brushed his cheek and he moves to ease up only for Cameron to reach out for him blindly.

His voice as equally low as he had been moments ago, trying to act brave enough for his words and he presses his lips together only to wince in pain.

"Johnny. Do that again, please. This time, don't stop."

Jonathan looks at him confused about what just happened but he decides not to dwell on it much as he moves like a cobra to its prey.

Grabbing the back of Cameron's neck and pulling him in closer his other hand on his lower back.

Stopping long enough to say the words "you sure about this?" Only to see Cameron nodding enthusiastically and that's all the time he has left before Jonathan is kissing him.

And this time he doesn't mind the pain because it is overshadowed by pleasure.

When Jonathan begins to quickly dominate the game as he begins licking at the blood on his lower lip.

Almost possessive when he bites him lightly and Cameron thinks he's going to wake up from a dream this is so perfect.

 "Put your hands above your head." Jonathan looks him over as he removes his own coat careful not to add too many creases as he moves on to his tie.

Securing a tight knot knowing that Cameron could have his hands on him in seconds if he really put his mind to it.

Unbuttoning Cameron's shirt and pants while still leaving them on, his fingers caressing his skin with a practiced calm to himself and Cameron is putty in his hands.

"You sure you want to go further? If you do then I want to hear you say it. If you don't we can start over and talk for a little bit. I have a flight to catch in about an hour." 

Cameron groans when Jonathan stops touching him.

On one hand he wants to know as much as he can about how Johnny is fairing and to tell him all about what he has been up to with the team.

Of the great luck they have experienced in the recent days and to just hold him.

Thank him for coming back into his orbit even if it won't last because this moment means the world to him.

He wants to kiss him again, to hear his voice and just tell him that he is going to love him through it all, no matter what happens.

That wherever he goes he will take his heart with him. But he does not say any of those things right now chosing instead to focus on his own needs and desires for a minute.

 "I want you Johnny, more than anything. So would you please fuck me now. Or not just do something."

 He hears Jonathan chuckling lightly as his face heats up all the way to his ears but he savors the moment and tears well up in his eyes.

Even though he cannot see it he believes that the Archive must look amazing bathed in sunlight and warmth because to him.

Well aware that it is nearing the night right about now and that it would look just as beautiful covered by the moonlight, with fresh air.

To him a simple picture perfect moment in time.

In this instance it reminds him of the happy memories as a child and the sad ones.

Of thinking that when Jonathan left, he took his feelings of being at home with him.

And now that he has returned, it brings back inspirations for the future.

Cameron hears Johnny shuffling around apparently taking his time to get back into the swing of things and Cameron is wondering what he is doing because he is painfully hard.

Thinking that even though they are alone that he feels a little exposed and that his brother should hurry back, that waiting for him in this moment is most unbearable.

Jonathan opens bottle of wine, pouring it into a glass and takes a drink admiring the look on Cam's face.

Jonathan gets on his knees and he hears Cameron take an intake of breath when he kisses his stomach then navel.

Pulling at his pants and underwear all the while watching his reaction.

Cameron reaches out for him blindly, fingers touching the tip of his chin, nose, forehead then right ear until they are gripping at his hair.

His touch tentative until Jonathan says "go for it, I like watching you."

The palms of his hands massaging his skin on its way down. Touching the head lightly, pressing his lips to it.

Enjoying the taste as his tongue begins licking at pre come one moment testing then placing a open mouthed kiss on the tip. 

Focusing his attention on his balls massaging them a little.

Feeling Cameron trembling in his touch slightly unable to help it as he utters the words "Fuck Johnny" and "I just knew you were amazing."

Among other things Jonathan is a little embarrassed to repeat to himself even mentally.

He feels his orgasm nearing as his fingers tighten around Jonathan's hair in warning but Jonathan chooses to ignore him as he bobs faster and Cameron comes calling out his name in ecstasy.

* * *

"I have something of my own to confess, I feel I should have told you sooner. Preferably before leaving to Scotland then Rome, Africa and Sweden. I visited our parents graves and caught them up on everything. I visit regularly."

Jonathan touches his wrist rubbing his thumb over it in a circular motion a few times just wanting to touch him further than to feel for his pulse which he finds out is still racing a nice mile or two a minute.

"I know. That explained the upkeep and the beautiful flowers. I tried to set up a trap to catch you once or twice. After the sixth try I gave up knowing that you couldn't be held down.."

"I know, sprained my wrist good trying to escape the last time. It wasn't pretty. The escape on my end. It hurt bad more than the physical pain it was like mentally and emotionally draining for me."

He clears his throat scratching at his cheek before meeting his gaze head on again and continuing his story.

"But what I wanted to tell you was that I buried the flashdrive absolving me of all guilt in that area."

"M.W. gave it up relatively quickly and it's the real deal Cam. I saw it for myself a number of times. We are still working together even after everything so for now. I need to stick to the shadows and my plans a little longer."

Jonathan gets a mildly painful punch to his shoulder and he pulls his hand up in surrender saying.

"I deserve that. Believe me, I'm sorry. I'll make it right. Just not now."

Jonathan has removed the blindfold along with the restraint on his hands after brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush he found in a sealed packing inside of the sink drawer.

He starts cleaning up the mess. And turns the tv off mindful to keep away from the windows.

They are sitting at the table eating tomatoe soup since they still have some minutes left.

Catching up on as much as they can with the allotted time but both know it won't be enough. 

That they will just have to make sure next time Jonathan can stay permanently.

"I know you're mostly behind the good things happening to us. I'm not sure if the rest of the team has caught on but thank you."

Cameron smiles brightly leaning in towards him, pressing his lips to his leisurely enjoying himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jonathan looks away sheepish when Cameron raises an eyebrow, his face saying cut the shit without him having to enunciate the words out loud.

"I will make you a deal Cam. You take care of them and yourself while I'm gone. When I come back, I'll pull an ace out of my sleeve and say ta-da. You can have me forever or a minute."

Cameron looks at Jonathan's watch, checking the time and sitting on his lap.

Saying "decisions, decisions" teasingly before he stands up walking for him with a purpose.

Pulling at his hair to lick and kiss at his neck roughly breaking away then he is mumbling the words all too serious but with a hint of him trying for seductive as he says.

"You're going to make it enough."


End file.
